una historia del oeste muy singular
by MARIATHEIA
Summary: Fem!Rango/Jake humanizados. No hay resumen


**Lo sé pero así es la vida tarde o temprano tenia que pasar, una historia Fem!Rango/Jake humanizados solo espero ke les guste y si no poss no hay pedo. Rango no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Perdone la mala ortografia, pero cuando una escribe desde el cel pues como ke falla bueno a empezar.**

 **–parlamento–**

 **–^susurro^–**

 ***alguna hablada mia***

 **###**

 **Raizel pov;**

Solo rodaba en la cama, no sabía porque pero desde que me habia convertido en sheriff no podía dormir me levanté, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla acampanado, unas botas de tacón, ule blusa abotonada y un chaleco sin mangas corto, fui a por mi yegua leyenda y me fuí a dar un paseo. Tenía mucho en que pensar, pase de terminar abandonada por unos padre machistas y de alguna manera terminar en un pueblo del oeste a convertirme en una leyenda, estuve vagando durante un rato hasta que vi una especie de campamento, estaba a menos de dos metros cuando escuche una voz familiar –Hola, sheriff– mencióno de manera burlona –Hola, Jake– me estaba mirando de una forma extraña, nunca nadie me habia mirado así, supuse que era por lo que pasó en mi primera aventura.

Me acerque un poco y le pregunte –¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?– no me respondió solo me seguia viendo, sentí escalofrios al verlo a los ojos en realidad tenía ojos de asesino estuvimos mirandonos así durante un tiempo hasta que respondió mi pregunta –Sí, no he podido desde la ultima vez que nos vimos– eso se me hizo muy raro en un esfuerzo por mantener la conversación decidí preguntarle otra cosa –¿Y sabes por que no puedes dormir?– de alguna manera acabe sonando como una niña pequeña, estaba segura que eso no era bueno si queria atraer a Jake, un segundo acaso quiero atraer a Jake ¡NO! debía ser el frio –Si– eso me saco de mis pensamientos deinmediato –Raizel, ¿Quieres sentarte?– Jake señalo un tronco de árbol seco que llevaba ahí quien sabe cuanto me senté y trate de pensar en algo para mantener la conversación.

Pero denuevo fue Jake quien habló –Dime sheriff, ¿sabe por qué no puede dormir?– no me lo pense y le conteste de forma honesta –No lo sé, desde que resolvi el problema del pueblo no he podido dormir– lo vi pensando un poco baje la cabeza sonrojandome despues de todo Jake era lindo a su manera desde su cabello negro atado en una coleta, hasta la forma en que sostenia su ametralladora y aunque le decian "Vibora Jake" por una razón simplemente no podia dejar de pensar que es atractivo.

 **Jake Pov;**

No sabía que decirle a Raizel, es decir en cuanto note su presencia pense en decirle que la amo pero ninguna de las formas que se me ocurrian terminaba con un "Sí" o "Yo tambien". No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos en silencio yo solo me dedicaba a pensar y de vez en cuando mirarla ese sonrojo en su rostro la hacia ver mas apetecible, decidi ser tan directo como fuera posible –Raizel– dije, ella volteó y aproveche para plantearle un beso. Al principio fue delicado como no sentí resistencia, empeze a profundisar el beso, trate de entrar en su boca pero se resistia así que hise lo que cualquier pistolero haria, toque uno de sus pechos ella gimió de sorpresa y yo entre en su boca.

Explore cada rincón con mi lengua hasta que nos separamos –Guaw– fue lo unico que Raizel dijo cuando nos separamos –¿Te gustó?– le pregunte tan seductoramente como pude –Sí y mucho– me respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza sonrojada –Fue tu primer beso verdad– le dije divertido –Soy tan obvia– me dijo algo traviesa –Un poco– estuvimos charlando un rato quien diria que alguien como yo, un forajido asesino pueda llevarse bien con alguién como Raizel una sheriff que ase todo por mantener la paz. Creo que ese beso fue lo que necesitabamos.

Cuando se estaba haciendo de día y Raizel tenia que irse decidi hacerle una propuesta –Raizel, enemigos de día, amantes de noche– ella me miro de manera inocente y me dijo –Que curioso yo no recuerdo ninguna declaración– con eso lo entendi y decidi seguir su juego –Está bien, Raizel, ¿Mé harias el honor de convertirte en mi novia?– cuando escuche su respuesta supe que mi vida daria un giro –Sí, Jake– la vi subirse a su yegua e irse devuelta al pueblo 'Tierra' no sin antes mandarme un beso.

 **Normal Pov;**

Despues del encuentro de la joven sheriff y el pistolero Raizel pensó que lo mejor era aser caso al consejo de Jake _"Enemigos_ _de día, am_ a _ntes_ _de_ _noche"_ pensó para si misma, si su relación con aquel forajido hiba a funcionar esa era la mejor opción.

A la mañana siguiente mientras hacia su papeleo acostumbrado llego Beans algo asustada –Sheriff, están robando el banco– Raizel se levanto tan rapido como pudo y salió pero no sin antes decirle a Beans –Quedate, puede ser peligroso– y fue a por los bandidos, cuando llego notó que se trataban de dos sujetos buscados por la ley.

Raizel sacó su revolver si algo habia aprendido era que con ese tipo de sujetos no se puede negociar –¡ROCKO Y RICKY SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!– grito la sheriff apuntando su arma a uno de ellos, el más grande y tonto hablo –Jefe, es una mujer no hay de que preocuparnos– deinmediato Ricky le dio un zape a Rocko y le dijo –^Pendejo esa mujer es Raizel la sheriff de este pueblo es practicamente una leyenda, ahora entreguemonos^– el sujeto formido se sorprendio y pregunto –¿Porqué jefecito?– Ricky le dio otro zape y le dijo –^Todo es parte de mi plan para ser unas leyendas^– el grandulón asintió tratando de entender –^Te lo explicare en la prisión^– –^Ok^– dijo Rocko, ambos salierón y se entregarón.

Habían transcurrido cinco días en los que cada noche Raizel salia de la comisaria para ver a Jake, y los bandidos tramaban su escape para llevar a cabo su plan, en la sexta noche ya tenían todo listo, abrierón con mucho cuidado la cerradura, salierón sin aser mucho ruido, buscando a la sheriff para matarla –Oye Ricky, la sheriff no esta– menciono Rocko –Pues vamos afuera a buscarla, toma tu arma la vas a necesitar– añadio Ricky y así lo hicierón.

No pasó mucho para que encontrarán a Raizel montada en su yegua, se acercarón mientras sacaban sus armas y encuanto estuvierón lo suficientemente cerca para que los ollera Ricky dijo –Aver sheriff, bajese de su yegua y preparese a morir– Raizel saco su revolver pero alguien disparo antes que ella, matando a los bandidos, la sheriff busco con la mirada al pistolero claro siempre reconoceria ese sonido era el de una amatrelladora y solo existia una persona en todo el mundo con una amatrelladora que la salvaria de una de esas, Jake.

La joven se bajo de su yegua y continuo buscando al pistolero, cuando alguien le susurro al oido –^Que bueno que estas bien preciosa^– la piel se le erizo aunque Raizel pensó que era por el frio –Jake, grasias por salvarme, pero yo podia con ellos– dijo la sheriff tratando de sonar fuerte algo que al pelinegro le gustó –Entiendo que dices si vamos a mi pequeño y humilde campamento– dijo el forajido en un tono seductor –Ok, vamos– menciono Raizel de forma inocente.

Cuando llegarón al campamento de Jake ambos se encontraban platicando de lo que vivierón antes de convertirse en lo que eran –Y dime preciosa, ¿Como era tu vida antes de llegar al desierto?– esa pregunta golpeo duro a Raizel pero no dudo en responder –Pues, antes yo trataba de lograr alcanzar mi sueño, pero mis padres no me querian solo querian a mi hermano era el consentido, luego fuimos a unas vacaciones 'familiares' hubo un accidente y por obra del destino termine aquí– ella se notaba triste así que a Jake se le ocurrió algo para hacerla olvidar.

 **Raizel Pov;**

Jake me tomo de la cadera y empezo a besarme el cuello dejandome uno que otro chupetón yo solo gemia, pero cuando sentí que Jake estaba retirando mi cinturón lo detuve *En este fic no es tan facil gente* –¿Qué pasa preciosa?– menciono Jake algo decepcionado, yo estaba más roja que un jitomate y por una buena razón –Eres virgen cierto– me sorprendi por eso Jake habia dado en el clavo.

Simplemente asentí, Jake me cargo al estilo princesa y entramos en su tienda improvisada –No te preocupes sere gentil a menos que quieras otro trato– dicho eso me acosto en su 'cama' –Por el momento se gentil si quiero otro trato te dire– mencione de una forma tan inocente que hice que 'Vibora' Jake uno de los forajidos asesinos más despiadados del oeste se sonrojara.

No lo podia creer Jake sonrojandose era la primera vez que lo veia así, sin pensarlo dos veces bese a Jake y le dije –Te vez guapo sonrojado– no tardo mucho para que mi Jake me dedicara una sonrisa lujuriosa. Empezo a morder y besar mi cuello mientras me quitaba mi cinturón yo solo gemia al sentirlo sin pensarlo le quite su sombrero –Si...gue– decia entre gemidos el con gusto obedeció, poco a poco fue desprendiendome de mi ropa mientras el seguia jugando con mi cuello, hasta que quede desnuda frente a el instintivamente me tape como pude mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de mi, Jake se rió entre dientes y me dijo –Es tu turno de desenvolver tu regalo– al escuchar eso mi sonrojo creció aún más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenze a quitarle todo lo que traia puesto hasta que lo deje sin ropa, lo mire un poco sentía un poco de verguenza verlo así pero a la vez me gustaba, hasta que mi vista llegó a esa polla empeze a entrar en panico _"Como era que eso iba a entrar en esto"_ pensé para mí misma, cuando escuche una risa burlona que provenia de Jake –¿Qué es tan grasioso?– le pregunte algo enfadado y el ni tardo en responderme –Pues, llevas mirando mi polla unos díez minutos y no has hecho nada– al escuchar eso no me la creia tanto tiempo mirando su miembro.

Debia hacer algo pero no sabía que, sin previó aviso Jake empezo a besarme mientras acariciaba mi cadera, con sus manos empezo a subir mientras que con su boca empezo a bajar hasta llegar a mis pechos los cuales acarició, beso, lamió, chupo y mordió tan perfectamente, yo solo gemia hasta que me moví intentando tener más contacto con Jake –Mmm, es momento de subir el nivel– me ronroneo.

Separo mis piernas una de la otra yo solo cerré los ojos esperando lo que venia, sorprendentemente fue placer. Jake empezó a lamer mi entrada haciendole honor a su nombre –¡AH! Ya veo porque te dicen 'Vibora' Jake mmm– decía entre gemidos el continuo lamiendo mi entrada sin decirme nada, rapidamente sentí como mi cuerpo se calentaba sabía que iba a pasar –¡JAKE, ME AH VOY KYA!– dicho eso Jake rapidamente colocó sus labios alrededor de mi entrada y mentia su lengua instintaneamente me vine, despues de un momento vi a Jake relamiendose –Sabés deliciosa– me sonroje ante eso, él rió y me dijo –Pero, no es justo sheriff yo hago todo el trabajo, es hora de que tu también cooperes– me dijo de forma seductora, yo le respondí de forma inocente –Y ¿Qué quieres que haga?– Jake me mostró su ya erecto miembro –Haz lo que yo hice– esta vez sin dudarlo me acerque y empeze a lamer la punta de su polla.

Lo escuchaba gemir levemente subí el nivel esperando oirlo gruñir de exitación, así que sin perder el tiempo empece a chupar y masturbarlo esta vez si lo oí gruñir de exitación –¡ERES MEJOR QUE CUALQUIER MUJER CON LA QUE HE ESTADO!– Jake grito, el escuchar eso me hizo enojar un poco pero también era obvió que ya abía hecho esto con otras mujeres así que me limite a darle una leve mordida claro que el gemido de dolor no se hizo esperar, luego me dijo –Disfrutalo mmm preciosa– unos segundos de que lo dijo sentí como se corria en mi boca tenia un sabor picoso pero a la vez dulce intente tragarmelo todo pero un poco escapo por la comisura de mis labios.

Termine totalmente cubierta de su esencia –Guaw– era todo lo que podia decir, Jake al verme cubierta de el me dijo seductoramente –Mmm, te vez suculenta– se notaba la lujuria en su voz –Bueno, si quieres prueba– Jake no lo pensó dos veces antes de tirarse arriba de mi y empezar a lamer su semen de mi cuerpo.

Continuo así por un rato, cuando se detuvo volvió a abrir mis piernas y me dijo –Tranquila aún no te va a doler– no entendí asta que sentí como frotaba su miembro en mi entrada sentia un enorme placer, sin previó aviso me beso y comenzó a entrar sentí un fuerte dolor.

Cuando entro por completo no se movió esperando a que me acostumbrara a su masivo tamaño, despues de un rato empeze a mover mis caderas indicando que queria más –Estás lista para más– me dijo en un tono lujurioso –Jake, por favor has esto rapido– le rogue, él sonrió y dijo –Si quieres que me detenga solo dilo– asentí con la cabeza y Jake empezó a embestirme como loco, yo solo gemía su nombre.

Entraba y salía tan rapido como las municiones de su amatrelladora, de repente paró yo gruñi de disgusto –¡JAJAJA!– se empezó a reir –¿Qué?– respondí algo enfadada –Te ves linda cuando deseas que te siga haciendo mia– eso me hizo sonrojarme debía estar más roja que un chile rojo –Date vuelta– dijo Jake d en un tono autoritario, hize lo que dijo me di vuelta y de pasó me puse en cuatro, no pasarón ni cinco segundos cuando sentí a Jake embistiendome tan rapido como antes no tarde en gemír su nombre y el no tardo en comenzar a jadear y gritar mi nombre, estuvimos así un rato hasta llegar al climax.

Me recoste el pecho de Jake se sentia tan bien –Fue la mejor noche de mi vida– dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta –También la mia– escuche decir a Jake estaba un poco extrañada y una pregunta escapo de mis labios –¿Peró si tu ya habias hecho esto con otras mujeres?– él me miro algo jugueton –Si es está la razón del porque me mordiste dejame explicarte– la curiosidad me ganó y asentí con la cabeza –Veras, todas las veces anteriores que tuve sexo, fue para escaparme de los caza-recompensas que por azares del destino me atrapaban y hacia tratos con mujeres cercanas a ellos para que me liberaran– despues de oir eso me sentí más tranquila lo bese y le pedí perdón él rió y me dijo –En realidad esa mordida me gustó– dicho esto me acurruco mejor en su pecho y los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

 **###**

 **Y hasta aquí. Bueno tal vez más tarde o mañana suba un One-Shot de mi pareja favorita de Mortal Kombat X, bueno de eso solo dire si eres una amiga Fugoshi o un amigo Fundashi mantente alerta aquí puede que salga pronto y si no perdón. ADIOSSS**


End file.
